


we're a good thing

by snowfiregirl21



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, but its over really quickly, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfiregirl21/pseuds/snowfiregirl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim sends an "I love you" message to Bones, but Bones' PADD isn't working, so Jim thinks Bones is ignoring him and is wrecked until Bones realizes it and fixes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're a good thing

**Author's Note:**

> im so so so sorry for any typos or tense changes.  
> it's 4:45 am lmao
> 
> my friend's original message: can u imagine kirk texting i love u to bones but bones' padd is slow or something and he doesnt reply until like the day after and it absolutely rekts kirk until bones realises the situation and gives him a kiss or something idk GOSH MY BABBIES
> 
> LOVE YOU ALEXINE, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT <3

Jim’s hand hovers over the PADD. Short and simple. “I love you” No emoticons. No punctuation. To the point, just like Bones. After an agonizing ten seconds of deliberation, Jim sends the message.

Sure, it might be tacky to say “I love you” for the first time over PADD, but Jim has said it in a multitude of ways before.

_“Bones, eat some damn food, you have an exam tomorrow.”_

_“Bones, you need to do this thing we humans require to function, sleep?”_

_“Bones, you need to change your clothes if you don’t want to be laughed out of this party”_

Besides, Jim’s pretty sure they’ve said “I love you” before. Probably. It doesn’t matter how they said it anyways, anyone could tell they loved each other.

Which is why Jim’s pretty sure Bones will respond right away, if only to ask him if he’s okay.

That’s probably why he hasn’t responded yet, Jim reasons, he’s too busy running over here to ask Jim if he’s delirious.

Which is ridiculous, Jim thinks, no-one is more deserving of love than Bones. He cares and cares, gives and gives, and until Starfleet there was no-one who gave back to him. He loves so strongly and fiercely, and people still think he’s just a grumpy doctor.

Jim laughs. Bones is definitely a grumpy doctor, but he is so much more than that.

Jim shakes himself out of his pining. “You are Captain James Tiberius Kirk, and you will go to the bridge and do your damn job and not think about your CMO.” He shakes his head. Grimaces. “Already failed.”

On Jim’s way to the bridge he passes Bones. “Dr. McCoy,” he nods. Bones looks at him, surprised and wary. “Captain.”

Jim walks to the bridge trying not to freak out over Bones not saying anything else. What can Jim have done that warranted that? Surely if his feelings are unrequited Bones could just say something? 

“Are you alright, Captain?” Sulu asks, confusion written over his face.

“Of course, Lieutenant. Just peachy.” Jim forces a smile. “Never better.”

Sulu exchanges a concerned look with Spock, the latter of whom simply raises an eyebrow.

Spock goes to Jim’s side. “Are you sure you’re alright, Captain? Your body language appears to be giving off the opposite--”

“I’m fine, Spock. No problems here.”

“Should I call for Doctor McCoy--”

“No!” Jim coughs. “No, that won’t be necessary, Spock. Thank you."

“Of course, sir.” Spock backs up warily and then leaves the bridge.

Jim knows he’s going to find Bones but he can’t be bothered to care. “Punch it, Sulu.”

“Aye aye, Captain.”

***

Jim falls asleep right when his body hits the bed, exhausted from it all. Too much self-loathing, too much overthinking, too many _what did I do wrong_ s, too many  _if only_ s. Too much of everything. Jim's too much of a mess for Bones to handle, he's always known it, but now that Bones is outright ignoring his message, it's all too clear and leaves Jim feeling too many feelings he'd rather not have.

He’s woken up by a loud banging on his door. “Jim! Jim, get up dammit. James Tiberius Kirk, I swear, if you don’t open this door right now, I will find a way. And dammit, Jim, I’m a doctor, not a fuckign engineer! Open the goddamn door. Jim, if you don’t open this door, I’ll start singing. _Singing._ To you. For hours. Now open up.”

 _Bones_. It’s too early for this shit, Kirk thinks, even as he pads over to the door.

“Bones? What are you doing here at,” he checks the PADD in Bones’ hand, “oh-three hundred?”

Bones shakes his PADD in Jim’s face. “ _This._ This is why I’m here at this ungodly hour, at your ungodly room.”

Jim just stares. “What the fuck are you on about, Leonard.”

Bones gapes at him. “Okay, you called me Leonard, you are most definitely feverish, problem solved, never mind, come to medbay with me right now.”  
Jim sighs. “Are you talking about my little message to you?”

Bones raises his eyebrows. “Oh, so now declarations of love are little to you?”

Jim’s eyes widen. “Never!”

Bones’ grip on his PADD tightens. “Did you mean this or not, Jim.” His voice has softened, breaking at the end.

Jim’s heart shatters. “Of course I meant it, dummy.”

Bones shudders. “You’re not messing with me?”

Jim takes Bones’ face into his hands. “I swear.”

Bones swallows hard, looks at Jim’s lips, the floor, then back to Jim’s lips. He squares his shoulders and surges forward, gently touching his lips to Jim’s, as if giving Jim a chance to back away. Jim only grins and pulls him closer. They’re kissing as though they’re running a marathon under a strict time limit, where at any minute the other could be taken away.

Jim pulls away first. He pants, but is smiling. “I only have one question. Why did it take you so long to respond to my message?”

Bones rolls his eyes. “My PADD was receiving everything slowly. I swear, the whole space thing is finally catching up to it and affecting it.”

“I doubt it’s the space, Bones,” Jim chuckles.

Bones grunts. “Space is the cause of everything bad in the world.”

Jim smiles, “but we met because of Starfleet. Because of space.”

Bones relents, smiles. “Okay, maybe not everything bad. You and me, Jim. We’re a good thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, wow thank you!  
> if you didn't: it's 4:45 am, cut me some slack pls
> 
> thank you for reading, i love you for it. <3


End file.
